Tiny Time (TroubleMaker)
by BeibiEXOl
Summary: <html><head></head>ITS GS for Uke/Mengisahkan kehidupan bebas 4 anak remaja. Sehun, chanyeol, chen dan seorang yeoja cantik luhan. Bersama-sama menjalani hidup mengelilingi dunia, bersenang-senang. Bagaimana jika mereka mengalami waktu sulit? Mampukah mereka menjalani itu bersama?/hunhan,chanlu,baekyeol,chenmin,kaisoo,taoris,krislu,sulay!</html>
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! Ini ff ke23 author yg dipublish disini berbarengan dengan ff pabbo luhannie. Maaf buat reader from another galaxy jangan salah paham dg datangnya ini ff. Sebenarnya From another galaxy udah author buat sampai 14 chapter cuman updatenya satu2 dan setiap update author baca review kalian dan author beri sedikit perubahan. **

**Okeey kita mulai aja dengan ff ini ne ..**

**Yo, okay! Sexy !**

**.**

**.**

.

Summary : Mengisahkan kehidupan bebas 4 anak remaja. Sehun, chanyeol, chen dan seorang yeoja cantik luhan.

Bersama-sama menjalani hidup mengelilingi dunia, bersenang-senang. Bagaimana jika mereka mengalami waktu sulit? Mampukah mereka menjalani itu bersama?

TEASER

.

.

.

"Whooaaaaaa! Manhattan!" Pekik luhan tersenyum lebar.

.

.

.

"Ouh! Kalian berdua menyusahkan" dengus luhan dan chanyeol.

.

.

.

Chanyeol mencium hangat bibir luhan ditengah jalan.

"Bisa kalian hentikan itu, membuatku mual." -sehun

.

.

.

"Aku sedang menstruasi, kau masih mau bercinta dengan ku eoh?" Seringai luhan pada chen.

.

.

.

"Hey? Bukankah itu pengawal sehun? Mereka mengejar kita! Lari!"

.

.

.

"Aku mencintaimu lu"

"Chanyeol!"

.

.

.

"Emmph ahh ugghh ... Sehun kau yang yang terbaik diranjang! Aghhh!"

.

.

.

"Aku hamil.."

"MWO!"

.

.

.

"Aku harus kembali, ayahku sakit" -sehun

.

.

.

"Aku ingin menetap disini!" -chen

.

.

.

"A-akuu ... Aku tidak sengaja membunuh orang" lirih chanyeol.

"PLAKK!"

"Chanyeol! Kau tidak bersalah! Bukan kau yang melakukannya! Tapi yeoja jalang itu!" Pekik luhan.

.

.

.

"Kita kembali! Tak bisa kah kau lihat sehun sekarang!"

.

.

.

"Kau tidak pernah merasakan bagaimana kehilanggan ayah chen!"

"Aku benci orang tuaku!"

PLAK!

.

.

.

"Kau yakin?" Sehun, chanyeol, dan chen tengah dirs untuk test dna janin luhan.

"Aaghh! Aku ingin menggugurkan bayi ini!

"Bagaimanapun dia anakku juga lu"

"Chanyeol?"

"Aku tau kau mencintai yeoja itu chanyeol. Lagi pula aku tidak pantas menjadi seorang ibu" lirih luhan mengambil kopernya.

.

.

.

"Aku mencintaimu lu, aku akan bertanggunng jawab"

"Sehun?"

Chu~

.

.

.

"Kau bajingan chanyeol!"

"Tidak kah kau mengaca chen! Kau juga bajingann!"

"Anjing!"

.

.

.

"Biarkan aku tidur semalaman dengan mu lu, kali ini" lirih chen menerobos masuk kekamar luhan.

BUGHH!

"SEHUN! Andwae!"

.

.

.

"Kau menyukai namja itu? Kau gila?"

"Tapi dia menyukaiku. Aku tidak bisa dengan kalian ber3. Aku - aku dijodohkan" lirih luhan.

.

.

.

"Kau sangat sibuk ternyata"

"aku harus mengurus perusahaan, ayahku membangun ini dari 0, aku tidak bisa menghancurkannya"

"Kalau begitu lakukanlah sehun, kami pergi"

.

.

.

"Sepertinya kita tidak bisa bersama lagi. Kita .. Kita berpisah saja. Goodbye sehun, goodbye chen, g-goodbye chanyeol. Aku menyayangi kalian"

.

.

.

"Dari awal kita tidak pernah ditakdirkan untuk bersama. Ini hanya kesialan untuk kita"

.

.

.

"Kalian. Mimpi burukku"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Othe? Gimana dengan teasernyya? Author sudah menyiapkan chapter 1 dan 2 mungkin 3 hari lagi akan dipublish. Hehee .. Semoga dengan teaser ini kalian akan tertarik membacanya yaa **


	2. Chapter 2

**Mohon maaf sebelumnya teasernya aneh banget karena author bikinnya pas ngantuk banget, dichapter ini author pengenn menjelaskan main castnya siapa2 aja. Biar nanti lebih mengerti jalur ff kedepan. chapter selanjutnya author post hari ini juga .. terserah kalian deh mau review ni chapter atau gak, tapi author berharap kalian mau ngereview :( Okey ya mulai aja ini diaaa ..**

** .**

**.**

**.**

**Yo, okay! Sexy ...**

.

.

.

Luhan : anak pengusaha china, dia melarikan diri dan bertemu dengan chanyeol dan sehun dibar.

Anak yang cantik, manis, walaupun sedikit bodoh. Dalam hal lelaki, ia nomor 1. Dan luhan hanya bersikap manis pada 3 sahabat namjanya itu sedangkan diluar ia menjadi yeoja angkuh dan sombong dan kadang ia akan berbuat kejam pada orang yg mengganggu kesenangannya.

Sehun : anak dari perusahaan berpengaruh nomor 1 dikorea selatan. Kabur dari rumah karena muak dengan kehidupan dirumah. Memiliki sepupu yang bernama kai (mereka selalu mencuri uang kai saat kepepet ataupun tidak, yang diandalkan biasanya chanyeol dan luhan).

Anak yang dingin, tidak banyak bicara. Jatuh cinta pada luhan.

Chanyeol : anak pengusaha terbesar nomor satu dijepang. Dia yang paling sering tersenyum, real bad boy dalam bercinta.

Chen : anak perusahaan tentang farmasi dan rumah sakit terbesar no1 dikorea. Memiliki kakak super galak bernama suho. Bad boy.

OC

Kai : kim jongin, sepupu sehun tinggal di paris dan kadang dikorea. Orang yang friendly, playboy selalu terlipu oleeh luhan. Membiarkan sehun dkk mencuri uangnya.

Suho : kakaknya chen. Berbeda dengan chen suho namja tampan berkharisma. Bersikap acuh tetapi sebenarnya sangat mengkhawatirkan chen.

Kris : namja tampan berkharisma. Pewaris casino ternama diLA. Dijodohkan dengan luhan. Ternyata menyukai adik sepupu luhan bernama tao.

Tao : adik sepupu luhan, manis dan selalu membantu luhan. Good girl. Tapi sanat tomboy. Ternyata menyukai kris tunangan luhan.

Baekhyun : seorang waiters dicaffe berlin. Memiliki ortu dikorea dan ternyata tidak sengaja membunuh pria jahan yg ingin memperkosanya dan ternyata chanyeol mencintainya dan menyelamatkannya.

Xiumin : sekertaris ayah chen yang disuruh membawa pulang chen.

Lay : dokter cantik, kakak luhan dan berpacaran dengan suho.

Kyungsoo : model cantik korea yang membenci luhan. Pendiam dan ternyata diam-diam menyukai kai teman smanya dulu.

.

.

.

**disini aja deh chapter lanjutnya .. hehee**

**happy reading!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

¤¤ Tiny Times ¤¤

.

.

"Whooaaaaaa! Manhattan!" Pekik luhan tersenyum lebar.

"I'm coming ladiees!" Pekik lelaki tinggi dengan suara berat lagi. Chanyeol

"Hey girl! Fuck me!" Pekik namja dengan suara sedikit cempreng menyusul. Chen

"Baiklah teman2, leggo!" Seru namja berkuliit putih susu dengan pengucapan sedikit cadel itu merangkul pundak teman-temannya.

Mereka berjalan bersama keluar bandara.

"Baiklah, apa rencana kita sekarang. Aku tidak sabar menghabiiskan semua uang nista ini" ucap chanyeol masih merangkul pundak chen.

"Tentu saja, party tonight" ucap chen masih dengan senyuman lebar.

"Pertama cari hotel termegah disini" ucap sehun santai.

"Yang super megah, yang memiliki pelayanan spa terbaik" tambah luhan. Sehun, chen dan chanyeol hanya memutar bola matanya malas.

"Ayolah guys, spa itu menyenangkan" ucap luhan menyeringai lebar mengeratkan rangkulannya dipundak sehun dan chen.

Sehun-luhan-chen-chanyeol memasuki limo putih yang sudah menjemput mereka memasuki mobil itu dengan aneh karena tidak melepaskan rangkulan mereka dipundak masing2.

Ayolah? Ini manhattan baby.

"Well, sampai kapan kita seperti ini eoh" ucap chen malas.

"Hei, tanganku pegal" keluh chanyeol.

"Tidak sampai kamar kita" ucap luhan santai.

"Oh, wake up xiaolu. ketiak chen sudah mulai basah" ucap chanyeol malas.

"Ehm, mr, bisa kau kecilkan suhunya lagi" pinta luhan santai.

"Sehun-ah, bisa kau ambilkan minumanku" pinta luhan menunjuk wine disebelah sehun.

"Come on baby, ini menyusahkan. Bagaimana kalau kita taruhan" seru sehun.

"Apa?" Tanya luhan santai.

"Truth and dare, othe? Tapi hanya 2 putaran" seru chen menyeringai.

"Oh no no no! Aku tidak suka itu" ucap luhan malas.

"Kau tidak asik" ucap chen malas.

Luhan menyilangkan kaki jennjangnya.

"So sexy ha" ucap sehun mengelus paha luhan yang terekspos.

"Ayolah sehun, ini masih dimobil" ucap luhan malas.

Sehun mendekati wajah luhan dan langsung menyosor bibirnya.

"What the fuck with this" dengus chen kesal karena disebelahnya tengah berciuman dalam.

"Kau ingin menciumku?" Tanya chanyeol tersenyum lebar.

"Ayolah chanyeol? Aku masih waras" ucap chen malas.

"Sadar chen, minggu lalu kau menciumku dibar" rayu chanyeol.

"Hhmmpppss! Uhukk!. Yaaa!" Protes luhan karena tersedak sehunn yang tiba2 tertawa ditengah ciuman mereka.

"What the hell!" caci luhan melotot kearah sehun. Sehun hanya terus tertawa memandangi chen dan chanyeol.

"Ya! Berhenti tertawa bodoh! Lakukan truth and dare!" Pekik chen kesal.

"Tapi sudah sampai" seringai luhan. Chanyeol perlahan keluar dari mobil tidak lepas merangkul mereka. Semua tamu yang ada dihotel menatap mereka aneh. Tapi, siapa peduli

Sehun mengambil key card kamar mereka dan langsung memasuki lift lantai 21.

"Palli! Aku sudah tidak tahan" desak chen kesal karena dari tadi sehun dan chanyeol menatapnya aneh.

"Tidak tahan untuk mencumbuku lagi ha?" Tanya chanyeol seduktif ditelinga chen.

"Pelacur kau chanyeol! Ayo! Kita lakukan dikamar" seringai chen. Sesampai masuk mereka langsung melepas rangkulan tangan dan chen chanyeol masuk kekamar dengan lantang.

"Mereka serius?" Ucap luhan bingung menatap punggung 2 orang namja itu.

"Tunggu, siapa yang akan kalah" ucap sehun merangkul pundak luhan ikut menonton mereka.

"Yaaaaa! Kau gila!" Teriak chanyeol keluar kamar.

"Dia kalah" ucap luhan kecil.

"Chen! Apa kau gay hahhh! GILA!" Umpat chanyeol keluar kamar tanpa memperdulikan luhan dan sehun tertawa keras. Chen keluar kamar santaii.

"Sudah kubilang, jangan bermain denganku" ucap chen.

"Benarkan nuuna?" Tanyanya seduktif mencium lembut tangan luhan.

"Kke, molla" ucap luhan santai meninggalkan chen dan mengejar chanyeol yang tengah mengambil minumannya.

"Yeolli? Kau kalah, temani aku spa" ucap luhan memback hug chanyeol yang tengah minum.

"Okay, babe" ucap chanyeol mengecup singkat bibir luhan.

"Gotcha!"

.

.

¤¤ Tiny Times ¤¤

.

.

Kini luhan dan chanyeol berada diruangan remang dengan aroma terapi yang nyaman.

"Bagaimana tuan park? Tidak buruk kan?" Ucap luhan halus yang bertiarap disamping chanyeol.

"Hmm, aku lebih suka disini dari pada saat kau mengajakku saat kita diforks. Kau tau, nenek2 yang memijit itu menyeramkan" gumam chanyeol disela pijitannya.

"Tapi awalnya kau menikmatinya kan?"

"Karena aku tidak tau kalau yg mijat nenek! Rongsok!" Ucap chanyeol kesal.

.

.

¤¤ Tiny Times ¤¤

.

.

Setelah spa chanyeol dan luhan mampir ditoko baju brand ternama dimanhattan.

"Chan! Lihatlah gaun ini! Bagus tidak?" Tanya luhan memamerkan dress hitam dengan butiran2 mutiara mengkilap dikainnya. Tanpa lengan itu.

"mana aku bisa tau kalau kau tidak mencobanya" ucap chanyeol malas. Padahal didalam hatinya ingin melihat luhan dengan baju minim itu.

"Baiklah biar kucoba ne" ucap luhan polos. Chanyeol memilih melihat jeans dan kaos2 yang ada disanna. Dan saat melihat sepatu wanita jenis wedges dan jangan lupakan berbahan beludru hitam pekat tidak lupa mutiara2 yang meembuat sepatu itu mengkilap.

"Sempurna" gumam chanyeol mengambil sepatu itu dan mengetuk ruang ganti luhan.

"Wait channie!" Ucap luhan kesal.

"No! Look! Baby! Its perfect" ucap chanyeol menyodorkan sepatu tepat saat luhan membuka pintunya. Mata luhan langsung berbinar melihat sepatu itu. Sungguh sepertinya chanyeol benar2 ingin bercinta dengannya malam ini.

"Good baby! This's really my style! You know! Damn god its perfect!" Ucap luhan memakai sepatu itu saat duduk dibangku dalam ruang ganti. Ditatapnya dirinya dicermin sungguh cantik ha?

Sedangkan disisi lain?

"Sehun-ah!" Bisik chen menghambur duduk disebelah sehun yang tengah menikmati pemandangan sore hari dengan segelas coffee-nya dibalcon.

"Mwoya hyung?" Ucapnya malas.

"Ehm .. Begini.. Ini .. Emmm tentang luhan.. Ya kau tauu kan. Ehm. Dia itu kan paling dekat dengan chanyeol? Emm aku .. Kurasa aku .. Mencintainya" ucap chen menatap sehun serius.

"Mencintainya apa ingin bercinta dengannya" ucap sehun malas. Sudah bisa ditebak dari wajah chen karena namja itu tidak pernah berhasil membawa luhan kedunianya -_-

"Yack! Kau ini.. Hmm tapi benar juga sih" ucap chen tertawa kecil. Sehun menghela nafas kecil. Ia kesal dengan jongdae ingin rasanya ia menendang jongdae dan chanyeol kesegitiga bermuda agar tidak memanfaatkan luhan dalam hal bercinta mereka yang terbilang aneh itu. Sumpah! Sehun menyukai luhan! Dan dia belum pernah bercinta dengan luhan. Ehm .. Sebenarnya ia belum pernah bercinta dengan siapapun sebelumnya.

.

.

¤¤ Tiny Times ¤¤

.

.

Luhan side

Setelah puas berbelanja dengan chanyeol kami membeli beberapa minuman beralkohol kehotel dan beberapa cemilan untuk bersantai. Sungguh hidup seperti ini sangat menyenangkan. Memiliki sahabat seperti mereka seperti mimpi untukku.

Aku dan chanyeol memasuki hotel kami kulihat chen yang sedang duduk dibalcon. Dan sehun .. Hmm dimana anak itu? Nah itu dia ia keluar kamar.

"Hey!" Pekikku bersemangat.

"Nuuna" ucap sehun malas duduk disofa memandangiku. Mereka sudah hapal kalau aku seperti ini berarti ada yang diumumkan.

"Sebenarnya aku sudah memikirkan ini sejak lama. Kalian ingat pertama kali kita bertemu?" Tanya luhan serius dengan senyum mengembang. Sehun, chanyeol dan chen tampak berpikir.

"Moola ? Mungkin tahun baru?" Tanya chen.

"Anyi, aku ingat betul pertama kali aku bercinta dengannya pada malam tahun baru dan kita sudah bersama pabo" ucap chanyeol. Sehun berdecak kesal, chanyeol benar-benar ingin minta tonjok ternyata.

"Ayoolah coba tebak" ucap luhan lagi tersenyum.

Sehun hanya memasang wajah datarnya.

"Ya oh sehun! Kau coba tebak! Tanggal berapa kita semua berkumpul bersama?" Ucap luhan kesal.

"Hmm tanggal 2?" Ucap sehun berpikir sejenak.

"Majja! Tanggal 2! Bulan 12! Dan yang lebih menakjubkan lagi kau tau?" Tanya luhann tertawa aneh.

"Apa?" Tanya chen.

"Tanggal lahir kita semua! Aku 20, kau 21 chen, lalu chanyeol 27 dan sehun 12! Ada 2nya kan? Kita ini sudah ditakdirkan bersama! Ahahahahaha!" Tawa luhan nyaring menggema diseluruh ruangan. Sehun menguap malas, chanyeol menyengir aneh dan chen mengangguk paham.

"Yeaay! Nanti bulan desember kita harus mengadakan pesta! Diparis tempat pertama kali kita berlibur othe?" Tanya luhan senang.

"Tapi ini masih bulan agustus babylu" ucap chen malas.

"Yap! Tepat sekali. Makanya aku hanya tidak ingin kalian melupakan itu" ucap luhan tersenyum manis, membuat namja albino yang duduk diujung sana hampir sesak nafas.

Luhan duduk dicarpet didekat sehun dan chen. Chanyeol duduk disofa ujung. Mereka tengah menunggu makanan datang, padahal mereka ingin makan diluar tapi karena masing2 malas keluar jadi mereka memilih delivery hotel -_- aigoo.

Diruang tengah mereka terlihat bercanda ria. Tidak kah kalian membayanngkan bagaimana nanti kalian kedepan. Hidup kalian terlihat sangat mudah ..

.

.

¤¤ Tiny Times ¤¤

.

.

Kini ke4 remaja itu tengah berdiri didepan pintu club zeus yang terkenal dimanhattan. Chen memandang keseluruh penjuru begitu memukau design lampu2 disco dan banyak yang ada disana sangat indah dan menakjubkan. Luhan dengan menarik tangan sehun dan duduk disofa yang disediakan. Mereka mengambil tempat itu karena tempat yang paling stategis menurut chanyeol beberapa jenis minuman disuguhkan pada mereka, entah berapa dollar yg mereka habiskan untuk itu. Toh itu juga uang hasil bajakan kai -_- pikir chanyeol.

Belum 10 menit mereka duduk-duduk disana sudah banyak ladies2 yang menghampiri 3 namja tampan itu, tidak jarang pula meminta nomor? Mengajak berkenalan bahkan mengajak one night. Tentu sebagai bad boy sejati chanyeol dan chen sudah berpesta dilantai dansa. Sedangkan luhan masih tersenyum sambil meneguk minumannya bersama sehun. Entah mereka lebih memilih menikmati minuman dibanding berjoget ria seperti 2 teman mereka yg sudah memiliki pasangan masing2.

"Kekkeke lihatlah chen!" Pekik luhan ditelinga sehun. Sehun terkekeh melihat chen yg sudah bercumbu dengan yeoja america itu.

Luhan side

Aku bersender disofa serasa sedikit mabuk aku menarik lengan sehun untuk menemaniku berdansa. Setelah merequest beberapa lagu dari dj. Aku menari2 striptease panggung solo. Kulihat chanyeol dan sehun sudah bersorak dibawah dan ada banyak lelaki lain yang bersorak sambil berjoget ria. Aku mengangkat botol minumanku sambil menggerakan tubuhku sensual.

Tunggu?

Aku melihat sehun ditarik yeoja lain disitu segera aku turun terseok dari panggung, kuikuti langkah sehun dan yeoja bitch itu. Entah aku hanya penasaran karena selama ini sehun tidak pernah terlihat meladeni yeoja.

BRUK!

seorang yeoja menginjak sepatuku dan menumpahkan sedikit minumannya didressku. Membuatku sangat marah.

"I'm sorry! I'm not to purpose" ucapnya dengan wajah menyebalkan.

"And do you thing i will forgive you? Hell no! Bitch women!" Ucapku kesal menumpahkan minuman keras dibotolku kekepalanya.

"Hey! What your doing! Crazy girl!" Ucapnya membentakku dan ingin menamparku segera kupengang tangan lemahnya dan kudorong bahunya. Kutarik dress tipisnya hingga robek membuat sebagian tubuh polosnya terlihat.

"Hiks! So stingy! I'm never do bad thing to you? Why you do this!?" Seru yeoja itu berteriak.

"Nothing reason. That just because i'm not like you. You look cheap and look so cheap like this!" Ucapku kesal menatapnya yg sudah terduduk. Aku menendang kakinya sampai sepatunya terlempar entah kemana dan meninggalkan yeoja itu sendiri. Menyebalkan.

Aku kembali mencari sehun. Dimana anak itu? Sesekali aku berjalan sambil meneguk minumanku.

Lalu aku melihat yeoja yang tadi berciuman dengan sehun? Ia berjalan keluar dari lorong. Mungkinkah sehun ada disitu? Aku kembali berjalan memasuki lorong yang memang sepi kecuali ada pasangan yang bercinta disana.

Bruk!

Grep!

Aku menatap orang yang menubrukku dan kini memeluk pinggangku menahan agar aku tidak terjatuh.

"Hunna?" Ucapku kaget.

"Lu" ucapnya menatapku dalam. Lalu mengeratkan pelukannya ditubuhku, ia mendekati wajahku dan mencium bibirku lembut tidak ada alasan aku tidak membalasnya.

Ia terus menciumiku dan mulai turun keleherku hingga dadaku. Hanya dengan sedikit tarikan dress yang menutupi dadaku melorot hingga keperutku. "Aissh ini tidak bisa dipakai lagi jika sudah seperti ini" gerutuku kesal.

Entah bagaimana kami telah berada didalam hotel. Tunggu? Apa jangan2 kami bercumbu sambil berjalan dan dengan keadaanku yang setengah naked begini? Hell no! Tadi sehun menaikan dressku lagi dan berlari keluar ruangan kedap ini dan langsung kekamar hotel kami. Bahkan dilift kami sempat berciuman panas. Dan kini kami berada didepan pintu hotel. Ia kembali menciumiku. Sungguh sentuhannya sangat nyaman.

"Ahh .. Sehunnah! Bawa aku keranjang!" Ucapku lemah karena lututku sudah benar2 lemas karena sentuhan mautnya.

*skip time

Setelah melakukan kegiatan you know what lah. Okey aku kini tengah menatap sehun yang masih berkeringat. Aku tertawa kecil.

"First time ha?" Ejekku memeluk tubuhnya. Ia menatapku kesal. ahaha sangat menyenangkan menggoda anak ini.

"Em, kau yang pertama untukku" ucapnya menatapku dalam. Aku membelalakan mataku kaget. Itu tidak mungkin kan? A-aku tadi hanya bercanda.

"Eiy, kau memang lucu hunna" ucapku tertawa ragu.

"Memang benar kau yang pertama" ucapnya mencium kembali bibirku. Aku masih tidak percaya. Apa aku masih mabuk? Sehun kembali menciumiku dan berhenti tepat didadaku. Sepertinya ia memilih mengemut sesuatu itu -_-. Biarlah aku sudah terlalu lelah dengan kegiatan kami tadi dan memilih tidur. Emutan sehun lebih menyenangkan dibanding spa, eh?

.

.

¤¤ Tiny Times ¤¤

.

.

Sehun menatap luhan yang sudah tertidur ia menarik selimut tebal menutupi tubuh luhan yang masih polos itu. Sehun mengelus surai gold luhan lembut.

"Aku akan membuatmu menjadi miliki seutuhnya lu" gumamnya memeluk tubuh luhan.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

**whoaaaah .. cape banget. maaf ya ff ini yang paling amburadul .. ff ini author post selalu yang terakhir .. dan tenaga nulis author dibatas akhir -_-**

**tolong hargai usaha author ... review nya author tunggu banget lohh ...**

**makasih**

**annyeong!**


	3. Chapter 3

**annyeong, sekian lama ga update akhirnya update juga ... hehee. langsung aja deh author mau balasin review kalian di chapter 2nya.**

*** HunhanCherry1220 : hehee, gak ko, ntar lu ga bisa dibagi lagi kalo udah jadi milik sehun. hehe. sipp! tetap lanjut kok. thx for review.**

***myhunhanbaby : hehe, luhan kan primadona makanya tu cowo pada rebutan ples vs vs an -_- hehe. ia ntar lulu hamil. bapanya siapa masih rahasia :D**

***eishaa : hehee... author masih belum yakin ngubah ratenya jadi m. kalo m harus ada mesumannya dong, kalo ini cuman penggambaran ahh entah author juga bingung. ntar deh kalo ada anu anuannya author ganti ratenya. hehe .. chen ga ikut2an kok. kalo ikutan paling ditabok ma sehun en xiumin.**

***byvn88 : iya nih lulu emang gitu. ia ntar lulu cinta kok ma sehun. keep reading ne and review**

***zelzeloo; hehe iya, thx ya for review**

***hun for han : jiaah -_- ntar ada kris nya tenang aja. ia disini banya slightnya**

**terimakasih semua udah pada mau ngereview author hargain banget. keep reading yaaa...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**yo! okay.. SEXY!**

"Aku akan membuatmu menjadi miliku seutuhnya lu"

.

¤¤ Tiny Times ¤¤

.

.

.

Luhan side

Aku mengerjapkan mataku malas. Tubuhku benar-benar lelah.

"Hoaaam.. Jam berapa ini" gumamku. Aku menatap kiri kananku tidak ada siapapun. Dimana sibocah itu?

Aku mendengar suara shower dikamar mandi.

"Aah? Dia mandi ternyata" gumamku. Aku menatap tubuhku yang sudah lengket karena cairan cinta laknat itu.

"Eh?" Sebuah ide jahil terlintas dikepalaku. Aku mengendap memasuki kamar mandi. Kulihat sehun yang tengah berkeramas ria. Anak itu benar-benar? Kekeke

Grep!

"Yack!" Pekiknya kesal.

"Kau curang meninggalkanku sendiri!" Ucapku kesal. Dan okeylah kami melakukannya lagi -_-

Dan kini setelah melakukan you know what. Karena lelah kami memilih berendam dibak mandi ukuran besar ini. Kami saling berhadapan kaki sehun diatas pahaku sedangkan kakiku dipaha sehun. Tubuh kami sudah tertutup busa wangi menyenangkan. Aku menatap wajahnya yang relax terpejam. Sungguh dia sangat tampan.

"Hunna" ucapku lembut ia membuka matanya. Ekspresi masih sama setenang tadi.

"Apa?"

"Anyi .. Hanya kau terlihat tampan seperti ini" ucapku terkekeh.

"Kau juga terlihat cantik seperti itu" ucapnya tersenyum kecil. Astaga sejak kapan bayi ini bisa menggodaku.

.

.

.

¤¤ Tiny Times ¤¤

.

.

.

"Hmmmppp! Uuughh! Hueeekk! Uhuuk! Uhuuk!"

"Luhan nuuna!" Pekik suara itu lagi.

Luhan keluar kamarnya memakai bathrobe-nya. Luhan mengosok-gosok punggung chen sabar. Anak ini selalu seperti ini jika terlalu banyak minum.

"Channie!" Panggil luhan pada namja yang masih tertidur pulas disofa. Kesal tidak ada respon.

"Sehun!" Pekiknya lagi. Dan tetap tidak ada respon.

"Uhuukk! Ugghh! Nuuna .." Lirih chen kembali memuntahkan isi perutnya. Tidak lama datang sehun dengan satu gelas air campur madu-teh (bingung juga) untuk meredakan mual chen.

"Minum ini dulu chen" ucap luhan masih setia mengeelus punggung namja itu.

Chen menghabiskan minuman hangat itu.

"Ughh gomawo nuuna" ucapnya tersenyum lirih.

"Kau ini! Apa yang kau minum hingga seperti ini eoh! Anak menyebalkan!" Omel luhan. Sehun terkekeh melihat itu. Ia memilih pergi sebelum ikut muntah karena chen.

Luhan sangat perhatian pada chen, chen selalu mual jika terlalu banyak minum dan dengan setia luhan mengobatinya maupun membantu meredakan mualnya. Luhan sangat menyayangi ke3 sahabatnya itu.

.

.

.

¤¤ Tiny Times ¤¤

.

.

.

Chanyeol menatap datar sehun yang tengah mengoles selai dirotinya. Ia tau kalau tadi malam sehun bersama luhan mungkin mereka telah melakukan itu. Bagaimanapun chanyeol kesal dengan sehun. Chanyeol tidak suka luhan bercinta dengan orang lain selain dirinya tapi ia malah bercinta dengan banyak yeoja. Sehun yang merasa diperhatikan chanyeol menatap chanyeol bingung.

"Chen sudah baik-baik saja, kajja kita cari makan diluar" ajak luhan masih setia menggandeng chen.

"Kajja yeolli, sehunnie" ajak luhan lagi. Sehun dan chanyeol hanya mengekor dibelakang yeoja itu. Mereka bejalan-jalan dijalanan kota sesekali mereka berselca ria dan membeli beberapa jajanan daerah.

Ini sudah 3 hari mereka bersenang-senang dihotel mewah itu. Dan yeaaa ..

"Gawat! Semua cepat berkemas! Aku melihat pengawal sehun dilobby tadi!" Pekik chanyeol diikuti sehun dibelakangnya. Luhan membelalakan matanya kaget tanpa protes ia segera mengambil ranselnya dan memasukan data2 diri, passport dan semua yang menyangkut hal penting milik ia, sehun, chanyeol dan chen. Tentu anak-anak itu pasti akan lupa.

"Palli! Tidak ada waktu!" Ucap chanyeol sudah dengan tas ranselnya.

"Nuuna! Ucapkan selamat tinggal pada koper2mu itu!" Ucap chanyeol menarik lengan luhan saat ingin mengambil 3 tumpuk koper khusus baju-bajunya. Sedangkan ia hanya memakai tas ransel besar dan satu koper kecil cukup baju2nya sedikit dan barang2 berharganya. Mereka berempat memasuki lift tergesa. Sungguh ini seperti mimpi buruk. Mereka sudah sering menghadapi situasi seperti ini tapi ini yang paling mendadak.

Saat mereka melintasi lobby terlihat beberap pria berjas menunjuk kearah mereka dan berlari mengejar mereka. Siapa sangka luhan berlari lebih cepat. Mereka terus berlari kesepanjang jalan. Sehun menarik lengan luhan mengarahkan kejalan yang lebih sempit chanyeol dan chen mengikuti mereka dan tepat mereka berempat tengah bersembunyi dibawah tangga disebuah gedung tua.

"Hoosh.. Hosh .. Hosh"

"Sst, mereka sudah pergi?" Bisik chen. Chanyeol mengintip sedikit.

"Hoaaah! Sudah" ucapnya segera keluar.

Mereka berjalan kaki dijalanan luas yang lumaian sepi itu. Sedari tadi luhan terus mengomel semua koleksi2 bajunya tertinggal dihotel dan juga ia hanya membawa sedikit baju. Chanyeol, chen dan sehun menjadi pendengar setianya. Keringat mereka bercucuran karena cuaca lumayan panas saat ini.

"Huuh! Sialan! Aku lupa membawa dress yang baru saja kubeli! Aku bahkan belum memakainya!" Omel luhan lagi.

"Huwaaa! Aku lupa! Celanaku! Celana kesayanganku ju-"

Chu~

Chanyeol mencium bibir luhan lembut dan beberap detik kemudian menjadi ciuman panas. Chen memandang malas hal biasa itu.

"Bisa kalian hentikan itu, membuatku mual" ucap sehun datar. Tidak ada yang menghiraukannya sampai mereka lelah dan menghentikan ciuman panas itu. Luhan dan chanyeol terdiam menatap punggung sehun dan chen yang sudah jauh didepan. Dengan kesal mereka berlari menyusul.

"hey, mengapa tiba-tiba perutku sakit ya" gumam chen.

"Em, nado. Perutku mules" keluh chanyeol lagi. Luhan menatap datar 2 namja itu.

"Ouugh! Bisa kita menjadi tempat! Sumpah perutku tidak bisa diajak berkompromi lagi!" Ucap chen gelagapan.

"Sebenarnya kalian kenapa sih! Menyusahkan sekali" omel luhan sambil mengedarkan pandangannya mendapati toko pernak-pernik.

"Ugh, mungkin karena makanan yang tadi kita makan chen. Kau ingat penjual sexy itu?" Rutuk chanyeol berlari masuk ke toko itu dan langsung mencari toilet.

"Ouh! Kalian berdua menyusahkan" dengus luhan dan sehun.

Sehun dan luhan duduk dibangku depan toko itu.

"Hunna aku haus" keluh luhan. Sehun menatap datar.

"Wait a minute" ucapnya membeli minuman soda. Lalu memberikannya pada luhan.

"Aku merindukan bubble tea" gumam luhan lagi.

"Kita akan mencari bubble tea nanti nuuna" ucap sehun merangkul pundak luhan.

.

.

.

Kini mereka kembali melanjutkan perjalanan dan menginap dihotel biasa. Mereka langsung menghambur kekasus king size itu.

"Huaaa aku lelah!" Seru jongdae kesal.

"Hm! Nado!" Ucap luhan juga.

"Nuuna berapa tersisa uang kita?" Ucap chanyeol menghadap kearah luhan. Luhan merenyitkan keningnya sedikit lalu duduk dikasur dan membuka tasnya.

"Menurun, hanya cukup untuk seminggu bersenang-senang" ucap luhan malas.

"Kalau begitu kaja kita bersenang-senang seminggu ini. Dan memikirkan mencari uang lagi nanti" ucap chen tersenyum konyol.

"Nuuna bukankah kartu kredit mu masih aktiv?" Tanya sehun.

"Hm, tapi kalau aku memakainya nanti mereka tau lokasi kita. Kecuali ..." Luhan tampak tersenyum .. Lebih tepatnya menyeringai.

Hunyeolchen menatap bingung.

"Setelah kita mengambil uangnya kita segera pergi dari manhattan" ucap luhan tersenyum lebar.

"Majja! Itu ide bagus!" Ucap chanyeol memeluk luhan gemas.

"Hentikan yeolli! Kau membuatku sulit bernafas!" Omel luhan bukannya menghentikan chanyeol mengeratkan pelukannya dan chen itu menghambur.

"Yaaa! Kalian ingin meremukan tubuhku eoh!" Pekik luhan. Luhan menatap sehun seram yang tengah berdiri didepan ranjang mereka.

"Sehun-ah? A-andwae! Ne? Nuunaa-ka-"

BRUK!

"Aaaaaa!"

.

.

.

¤¤ Tiny Times ¤¤

.

.

.

Seorang yeoja cantik dan seksi tengah asik menggerakan tubuhnya mengikuti aliran musik hiphop. Dengan gerakann yang cukup sulit ia berhasil melakukan beberapa kali dance memukau.

"Dia selalu bisa dibanggakan" gumam chanyeol menatap yeoja itu.

"Hmm, luhan memang yeoja sempurna" ucap chen tersenyum kagum.

Saat musik berganti sehun dengan gerakan dancenya menyusul dance bersama luhan lalu beberapa dancer lain bergabung.

Mereka tengah berada dijalanan khusus pecinta dance2 hiphop dimanhatta, sekaligus ini malam terakhir mereka dimanhattan dan melanjutkan keberlin.

.

.

.

Luhan menghitung lembar dolar ditangannya, ia memenangkan taruhan battle dance tadi bersama sehun juga.

"Lumayan" gumam luhan memasukan lembar uang itu kekantong celana jeansnya.

"Kita akan tinggal dirumah temanku nanti diberlin" ucap chen tersenyum saat memainkan smartphonenya.

"Temanmu tidak ada yang waras chen" ucap luhan sedikit kesal.

"Kali ini tidak nuuna" jawab chen malas. Mereka sudah sampai dihotel. Dihotel cuman ada 1 tempat tidur king size.

Mereka ber4 pun tidur setelah lelah semalaman. Jam sudah pukul 2 malam. Dan baru beberapa menit mereka sudah berada dialam mimpi masing-masing.

.

.

.

¤¤ Tiny Times ¤¤

.

.

.

Disisi lain seorang yeoja imut berambut dibawah bahu dan jangan lupakan mata sipitnya.

"Kau bekerja lagi baek?" Tanya yeoja lain yang lebih tinggi dari yeoja bernama baekhyun itu.

"Hmm, aah aku sangat sibuk tao. Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Kukira kau sudah pulang kechina" ucap baekhyun yang tengah mengepel lantai.

"Hmm, ternyata kris ge ada disini byunnie! Kyaa! Aku tidak sabar untuk bertemu dengannya" ucap tao tersenyum lebar duduk disalah satu kursi cafe itu.

"Baiklah, sepertinya kau akan sibuk hari ini hm?" Tanya baekhyun menumpukan dagunya diganggang alat pelnya.

"Hm, temani aku belanja hari ini" ucap tao tersenyum lebar.

Baekhyun hanya mengangguk dengan senyum kecilnya. Ia bekerja sudah selama 2 tahun disini dan beberapa bulan lalu bertemu dengan tao dan mereka langsung bersahabat. Tao sangat cantik dan ramah, dia juga kaya. Tidak seperti baekhyun, ia harus bekerja di2 tempat sekaligus. Pagi dicafe, dan malamnya dibar. Tapi jangan salah sangka jika baekhyun kerja dibar, barnya sejenis restauran bernuansa club. Ia menjadi asisten chef disana.

.

.

.

¤¤ Tiny Times ¤¤

.

.

.

Setelah beberapa jam dipesawat kini ke4 sahabat itu sudah berada dikota berlin.

"Semoga temanmu itu bisa diandalkan chen" ucap luhan memasuki taksi terlebih dahulu.

Taksi itu berhenti disebuah rumah yang lumayan megah dengan desain minimalis, tepat diseberang rumah itu ada cafe unik bernama "black pearl". Rumah ini letaknya dikota, sungguh strategis letaknya.

"Sebenarnya rumah siapa ini?" Tanya chanyeol cengo.

"Rumah eommaku" ucap chen santai.

"MWO! KAU GILA?" Pekik chanyeol.

"Tenang saja, rumah ini tidak akan dijamah oleh mereka. Tentu ini rumah eommaku dengan mantan suaminya. Jadi rumah ini sudah dilupakan" ucap chen santai membuka pintu yang tidak terkunci itu.

Sehun, luhan dan chanyeol saling bertatapan bingung, tapi setelah itu kembali acuh dan memutuskan untuk memilih kamar masing-masing.

Sehun membuka kulkas malas, tidak ada apapun yang bisa dimakan.

"Hey! Aku lapar!" Ucap sehun pada 2 orang yang tengah menonton tv itu.

"Diseberang ada cafe" ucap chen santai.

"Temani aku" ucap sehun malas.

"Tadi chanyeol sudah lebih dulu kesana" ucap chen lagi.

"Kalian tidak lapar?"

"Aku sudah makan, roti yang kubawa dari manhattan waktu itu masih ada dalam tasku" ucap chen masih memokuskan matanya ditv. Sehun merenyitkan keningnya, chen tersenyum sedangkan luhan memandang sinis tv itu.

"Artis do kyungsoo akan melakukan pemotretan dipraha, berlin dan paris untuk majalan terbaru" begitulah isi beritanya.

"Ah, aku tiba-tiba lapar. Kaja kita kesana hunna" ajak luhan menggandeng tangan sehun. Mereka berjalan bersama kecafe.

.

.

.

Sedari tadi chanyeol terus memperhatikan pelayan imut itu.

Pelayan itu meletakan makanan yang chanyeol pesan dimejanya.

"Kau orang asia?" Tanya chanyeol.

"Ne? A-aah ne" ucap yeoja itu tersenyum.

"Nado, perkenalkan namaku chanyeol, park chanyeol" ucap chanyeol berdiri tersenyum.

"Baekhyun, byun baekhyun" ucap baekhyun membalas uluran tangan chanyeol.

Setelah pekenalan baekhyun kembali kedapur.

"Kyaa! Baekki! Dia siapa? Astaga sangat tampan!" Pekik teman kerjanya.

"Dia orang korea sama seperti ku" ucap baekhyun sesekali melirik kearah chanyeol dari balik kaca dapur.

"Dia sangat tampan, dan dia sepertinya kaya. Lihatlah pakaiannya bermerk semua" ucap yeoja itu kegirangan.

"Hmm, sepertinya begitu" ucap baekhyun mengamti chanyeol.

Baekhyun merenyitkan keningnya saat seorang yeoja menghampiri chanyeol, mereka tampak berbicara serius, dan akhirnya yeoja itu meninggalkan chanyeol, chanyeol berlari mengejar yeoja itu terburu-buru bahkan makanannya masih setengah.

Baekhyun berjalan menghampiri meja kosong itu.

"Mungkin kekasihnya" gumam baekhyun. Ia melirik dompet yang ada dimeja itu.

"Aah, ketinggalan" gumannya lagi.

.

.

.

Luhan dan sehun memasuki cafe itu bersama. Mereka duduk didekat jendela, kota berlin sangat asri dan menyenangkan.

"Hunna, aku sangat suka hidup seperti ini" ucap luhan bersender disofa sambil memandangi jalanan.

"Kalau begitu kita akan terus hidup seperti ini" ucap sehun santai sambil mengunyah makanannya.

"Akankah kita bisa terus seperti ini?" Lirih luhan pelan.

"Apa?" Tanya sehun tidak dapat dengan jelas mendengar perkataan luhan.

"Anyi, palli mogo!" Ucapnya mentakbam kecil kening sehun.

Baekhyun memandangi pasangan yang tengah makan bersama itu. Ia mengenal namja berkulit pucat itu. Dia oh sehun, dulu ia pernah satu sma dengan namja itu. Dia tampan, hampir semua yeoja disekolah dulu tergila-gila padanya. Dia namja yang dingin, hampir jarang tersenyum. Baekhyun tersenyum kecil melihat sehun yang dengan mudah tersenyum dengan yeoja cantik didepannya itu.

"Mungkin dia sudah punya pacar, makanya bisa tersenyum seperti itu" pikir baekhyun.

"One more water here please.." Ucap yeoja cantik itu menatap baekhyun.

"E-yes, wait a minute" ucap baekhyun berbalik kedapur lalu membawakan segelas air dinampan cokelat itu.

"Here" ucapnya tersenyum.

Sehun merenyitkan keningnya melihat luhan yang terus memperhatikan pelayan yang meletakan air dimeja. Sehun mendongakan kepalanya menatap pelayan wanita itu.

"Eh?" Gumam sehun reflex.

Baekhyun menatap sehun bingung.

"Hi, bukan kah kau oh sehun?" Tanya baekhyun sedikit ragu. Ia ingat betul pernah ditolong sehun saat dibully oleh krystal yeoja yang dulu adalah fans fanatik sehun disekolah. Tapi sepertinya sehun tidak mungkin mengingat itu.

"Kau mengenalku?" Tanya sehun bingung.

"Err, dulu kita satu sma. Di Sopa" ucap baekhyun menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal.

"Aaah, maaf aku tidak mengingatmu" ucap sehun.

"Ah, aniya gwaenchana. Lagi pula aku tidak populer disekolah, tentu kau tidak mengenalku-"

"Cih, tentu saja" dengus luhan sinis, pelan tapi menusuk.

"Hm, senang bertemu denganmu lagi sehun ssi" ucap baekhyun sedikit tidak nyaman melangkah pergi.

"Tunggu!" Ucap sehun.

Baekhyun menoleh kearah sehun.

"Siapa namamu?" Ucap sehun.

"Em, baekhyun, byun baekhyun"

.

.

.

Luhan side

Apa-apaan yeoja itu? Dasar! Lalu kalau kau satu sekolah dengan sehun? Ia harus mengenalmub tampangnya saja terlalu biasa! Dan juga! Kenapa pula sehun seperti pedulu gitu. Menyebalkan.

Aku menatap kesal kearah sehun, dasar!

"Wae?" Tanyanya kembali mengunyah makanannya.

"Aku tidak menyukai yeoja itu. Jangan pernah berbicara dengannya lagi" ucapku kesal dan dingin.

"Jadi kau cemburu hm?"

"Aku hanya tidak suka dengan yeoja itu! Bukan berarti aku cemburu. Kau bisa dengan dengan yeoja lain. Tapi tidak yeoja itu, dengan melihatnya saja membuatku muak" ucapku kesal. Ponselku bergetar.

"He-"

"Kita dapat masalah" ucap suara bass diseberang.

"LAGI? Bahkan kita belum 24jam disini?!" Ucapku geram.

"Sepertinya, xiumin yeoja pengawal chen kau ingat? Mereka tengah berbicara dikamar saat ini" ucap chanyeol.

"Aagh! Sudahlah aku malas memikirkan ini"

"Kau dimana?"

"Dicafe.."

"Aah iya! Cafe diseberang kan? Tadi dompetku tertinggal disana. Bisa kau ambilkan? Dan juga kalau bisa, bisakah kau mintakan nomor pelayan yeoja yang imut itu, sepertinya aku terta-"

Pip.

Aku menghempaskan ponselku dimeja kesal, dasar jalang sialan. Aku menatap sekilas pada pelayan yeoja itu, aku sangat ingin menyiram wajahnya dan melunturkan eyelinear murahannya itu.

"Ada masalah apa?" Tanya namja didepanku itu.

Aku tidak menghiraukannya dan berjalan angkuh kemeja kasir dimana pelayan jalang itu ada. Ia menatapku bingung, imut? Membuatku ingin muntah.

"Apa apa?" Tanyanya polos.

"Apa ada dompet tertinggal disini?"

"Dompet?"

"Didalamnya ada kartu identitasnya. pemiliknya park chanyeol" ucapku sinis.

"Aaah, dompet itu? Tunggu sebentar ne" ucapnya sedikit menunduk membuka laci.

"Ini?" Ucapnya.

Sejenak aku menatapnya sini mengambil dompet itu dan langsung keluar cafe laknat ini. Tanpa menghiraukan bocah albino yang mengejarku.

"Sebenarnya kau kenapa" ucapnya menarik lenganku.

"Aku? Aku baik-baik saja" ucapku sinis bergegas memasuki rumah.

"Kau marah padaku? Karena yeoja itu? Hey! Aku bahkan tidak mengenalnya" ucapnya lagi.

"Hey rusa, dimana dompetku" timpal tiang listrik itu lagi. Kulempar dompet itu tepat diwajahnya.

"Ya! Apa masalahmu hah!" Pekik suara bass itu. Aku menatap yeoja bulat yang kini ada ditangga sinis. Astaga suasana hatiku hari ini sangat hancur.

Segera aku merogoh tasku dan langsung keluar dari rumah ini.

"Lu! Kau mau kemana?" Ucap sehun menahan lenganku.

"Bisa kau lepaskan? Aku ingin sendiri. Dan kau tidak perlu tau albino sialan" ucapku ketus menghempaskan lengannya dan langsung berlari memasuki taksi.

.

.

.

¤¤ Tiny Times ¤¤

.

.

.

Kini luhan tengah berdiam disebuah toko chocolate terkenal diberlin setelah puas berbelanja. Menghabiskan uangnya.

Tunggu? Bukankah ia sudah menghabiskan uangnya? Lalu bagaimana caranya membayar satu cup hot chocolate, chocolate cake pudding dan satu tangkai chocolate ini?

Luhan memandangi tumpukan tas kertas yang membungkus belanjaannya.

Baju-baju bermerk, sepatu dan juga beberapa aksesoris merk ternama yang baru saja ia beli.

Aissh, kenapa ia harus membeli banyak barang dan dengan tanpa beban masuk ketoko chocolate terkenal tanpa memiliki uang sepeserpun.

Ingin rasanya ia segera kabur dari tempat ini, tapi akan sangat memalukan jika ia tertangkap. Ia ingin menelpon 3 bocahnya, tapi akan sangat memalukan. Ia memegang keuangan, dan menghabiskannya untuk tas dan jangan lupakaan saat ini ia sedang marah. Ooh, luhan masih punya harga diri.

.

.

.

¤¤ Tiny Times ¤¤

.

.

.

Seorang namja tampan, dengan tubuh profesionalnya tengah berada ditoko chocolate terkenal diberlin. Ia tengah membeli chocolate berbentuk panda untuk temannya.

Kris

Namja tampan keturunan canada-china. Ia duduk disalah satu kursi yang tersedia disana. Ia menatap sepi toko itu, hanya ada yeoja yang menurutnya cantik dengan beberapa belanjaan yang sepertinya bermerk dikursi seberangnya. Ia tersenyum kecil melihat yeoja yang beberapa saat lalu tersenyum mendadak gelisah sambil melihat dompet dan beberapa kali menimbang-nimbang ponselnya.

Kris kembali tertawa kecil melihat yeoja itu menggelengkan kepalanya sendiri, seperti tengah dalam pertengkaran batin.

Kembali ia menatap kaki yeoja itu yang dengan sebal menendang tiang meja dengan heel's nya.

Satu kata . Yeoja itu manis.

"Tuaan, pesanan anda sudah selesai silahkan di check" ucap pelayan namja itu. Sesaat pandangan kris dan yeoja itu bertemu. Tatapan yeoja itu seperti menunggu kepergian kris. Dan sepertinya kris paham dengan situasi ini.

.

.

.

Luhan dengan ragu berjalan kearah kasir.

"Hmm, permisi" ucap luhan ragu.

"Aku tidak punya uang" ucap luhan to the point. Si penjaga kasir menatap luhan bingung. Pakaiannya sangat modis, bahkan ia tengah menenteng belanjaan bermerk.

"Uang ku habis" ucap luhan lagi santai. Toh sudah tidak ada orang disini.

"Tapi aaku akan membayarnya nanti, hmm .. Tapi tidak hari ini. Bagaimana kalau aku titipkan dulu barang-barangku dan juga kartu identitasku?" Tawar luhan lagi. Sipenjaga kasir pun sadar.

"Maaf nona, disini tidak menerima hutang" ucap sipelayan kasir lagi.

"Biar aku yang bayar" ucap suara baritone kemeja kasir. Luhan menatap namja tinggi disebelahnya yang mengeluarkan kartu kreditnya.

.

.

.

Luhan kini berada didepan toko itu menatap pria tinggi disampingnya itu.

"Aku tidak pernah minta tolong padamu" ucap luhan sinis.

"Aku tau" ucap namja itu santai.

"Tapi, terimakasih" ucap luhan tersenyum.

.

.

.

**TBC.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**NAAAH SUDAH DEH . gimana? seru gak? mau lanjut? review dulu :p eheheee...**

**anyyeong!**

**please dont be silence reader. review juseyo...**


End file.
